


Bird Puns

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [138]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2755040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where there is a multitude of horrible bird puns</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bird Puns

As soon as they were back in the tower after the debrief at SHIELD, Clint headed straight for the fridge. That wouldn’t be unusual if it was Thor or Steve or even Bruce but Clint usually headed straight for bed or to Phil’s office after a debrief to relax, not the fridge.

Tony headed straight for the coffee machine to fill a tumbler with the gorgeous liquid caffeine gold - since Steve someone thought it was a good idea to take Tony’s coffee machine out of the workshop so that Tony at least had a reason to come up for air - but stopped when he found Clint rummaging through the fridge. then the cupboards. then the pantry.

"Whatchu looking for, Birdbrain?" Tony asked, starting a fresh brew.

Clint grunted a response, which, okay, rude much?

"What’s got your feathers in a bunch?"

Clint sent him a deathly glare which would have terrified normal humans, but seeing as how Tony’s been at the tail end of that particular glare for many times now, it’s lost its desired effect. “Not funny, Stark.”

"Don’t tell me you already eggret living with us." Tony smirked.

Clint groaned at the horrible, horrible pun. “I’m not in the mood.”

"Trouble in parrotdise, or general 

"Don’t worry, Owl keep it short." Somehow Tony managed to deliver that line with a straight face. "I just wanted to say that toucan teal us about what’s egging you on." 

"Stark."

"I mean, I know the whole superhero thing gets a little beak too much for us at times, Duck, even Steve has his rough times. and he’s Steve."

"Stark, if you don’t stop, I swear to god I won’t be responsible for what happens next." Clint tried to threaten him, but Tony carried on.

"But hey, Somebirdy’s got to save the city from evil overlord wannabes, and this whole eggsperience, it’s helped us all crow a little don’t you think?"

Phil entered the kitchen just as Clint tried to stop Tony from delivering more horrible bird puns, “Tony, I’m this close to-“

"murder? I don’t crow if that’s a good idea, Swan day, you’re going to have to learn to ease that fowl temper of yours. It’s not healthy."

Phil suppressed a sigh and walked over to Clint’s side, “Stark, please refrain from further annoying Clint. He hasn’t slept for days and all because of false information. So I would think it better for you to just leave Clint alone for the moment.”

"No puffin way! That’s why he’s been acting like a raven lunatic today, raiding the-"

"THAT’S IT!" Clint announced before he leaped forward at Stark, only to be pulled back and tackled down to the ground by Phil. "Phil, Let me go! Just one punch!" Clint continued to struggle so Phil did the only thing he could think of. 

He straddled Clint and held his arms down over his head. 

"Hawkward" Tony singsonged.

"Leave before I change my mind and let him have a go at you."

Tony did as he was told, bringing with him the pot straight from the coffee machine. Phil turned to give Clint a look,

"I told you to go get yourself a warm glass of milk to help you sleep and you go and pick a fight with Stark?" Phil let go of his hands, and stood back up, giving Clint a hand.

"He started it!" Clint pouted. 

"Doesn’t matter who started it." Phil kissed his cheek and smiled. “Let’s go back to our room. You need to sleep.” 

Clint let himself be led out of the kitchen only to hear Phil’s amused voice, “Silly Goose.”

Clint groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr.](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/104929051006/today-was-brutal-4-exams-1-video-project-and-a)


End file.
